Modelling Love
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the top model and singer in all of New Vestroia. When her body guards are near retirement, she gains two new ones. However, they are part of the Vexos. Gus Grav and Kagome become close. Very close. KagomeXGus ignore my little episode at the end xD too much Pewdiepie. May change to rated M. Idk
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the top model and singer in all of New Vestroia. When her body guards are near retirement, she gains two new ones. However, they are part of the Vexos. Gus Grav and Kagome become close. Very close.

()

"Turn you the head to the right and pout."

Click!

"Now, lean back a bit and stick out your leg nearest me."

Click!

"One more. Now, sit with your legs crossed and raise your right hand over your head a bit. Good. And place your left finger on your lips."

Click!

"And we're done for the day." The man smiled, setting down his camera. Kagome smiled and rose to her feet.

"Thanks, Mr Moor. You're publishing the photos tomorrow, correct?" She asked. Kagome Higurashi was New Vestroia's top model and singer. (That explains the pictures XD ) Mr Moor handed her a black gothic-like lolita dress that looked like the one in Alice Madness Returns.

"Here's the dress you ordered."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed and went to change. She got out and two body guards stood at either side of her.

"Are you ready, Miss Higurashi?" One asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes." The two males led her outside where they kept many of her fans at bay.

"Over here, Miss Higurashi!"

"Please sign this picture!"

"Oh my God, it's her!"

"Miss Higurashi, will you go out with me?"

Kagome inwardly laughed at that last one. Many boys had asked her out but she always declined politely.

"Miss Higurashi," The body guard to her left helped her into the car. Kagome smiled and they got in before driving.

"That was wild." Kagome ran a hand through her hair.

"Just as always."

"You're retiring soon, both of you, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you picked your replacements?" Kagome watched the two nod. "This'll be interesting."

"We're going to meet them right now."

"Splendid!"

With the Vexos

Mylene flicked through the fashion magazine, staring at all the pictures

"Woah, Mylene, never knew you were into this girly stuff." Shadow laughed.

"Oh, shut up, you hyena." She snapped. "Higurashi's just a good singer, that's all."

"Higurashi?" Gus and Lync peeked over her shoulder as Mylene flicked over a page. One picture had Kagome wearing black jeans, a white tank to with 'LOVE' in silver letters across it, black pumps and a hat. She was posing with her knees slightly bent, her left arm behind her head and her right hand on her hip while she was winking with her lips pushed out. The opposite page was a summer theme where she was wearing blue denim shorts with a black and blue bikini top and a summer hat. Sun glasses were in her left hand with one of the ends placed against her lips, her right hand on her hip.

"She's one of my favourite singers, alright?" Mylene snapped.

"She's hot." Lync stated. Gus rolled his eyes although he mentally agreed with him.

"I heard her body guards are retiring and they already have the replacements. It's just a matter of Higurashi meeting them." Mylene said.

()

Me: I don't even know why I did this xD I'm stopping the chapter here so I hope you guys like it.

Gus: Then I guess Master Spectra and I are going to be left all alone :/

Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS! HO HO HOMOS! XD look at the time, it's yaoi o'clock!

Gus and Spectra: *wtf face* You're drooling a little.

Me: uweehee! Who can blame me? XD Was watching Pom Gets WiFi. So funny xD

Pom: Da fuck am I doing here?

Me:... Here, Pom! Bunny! *holds out pink stuffed bunny toy*

Pom: Dog fucking damnit I love bunnies! Punch me in da dick!

Me: hehe she said it xD


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and Kagome stared at the Palace.

"They're in here? Coolio!" Both men stood on either side of her and they walked forward and into the Palace.

"Wow, Mylene, I didn't think that was your genre of music!" A crazy-sounding male's voice cackled.

"Shut up, you stupid Hyena!" A female's voice snapped. Kagome walked towards that room and one of her protectors went in front of her, opening the door.

"Need something?"

Kagome slipped past him and glanced around.

"Nice decor. It's really beautiful." She complimented, looking about until she looked at the strangers. She smiled and bowed. "Konichiwa, everyone."

"I-it's you!" Mylene stammered in shock. Kagome straightened her back. "Miss Higurashi!"

"Please, just call me Kagome," Kagome insisted. She turned to her body guards with a raised eyebrow. "Who is it, James, Derek?" She asked.

"..." Both males leaned down to whisper in the shorter girls ear.

Kagome whistled.

"Nice. They're amazing brawlers." She smiled and turned to Gus, who was watching in confusion. "You have been chosen by one of my retiring body guards to be one of my new ones."

"What? I don't remember anything about protecting anybody!"

"Ah, Gus. I believe I forgot to mention it to you." Spectra spoke smoothly.

"... If you're protecting her then I will too."

"..." Kagome smiled gently. "You really are loyal, aren't you?" Gus stared at her before nodding. "I hope you can become loyal to me. I would like to really get to know each other, Mr Grav. You too, Mr Phantom. Let's start over." She held out her hand for one of them to shake. W hi ever wanted to shake her hand first. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi! Pleased to meet you!" Spectra, deciding to be a gentleman ( D: it finally happened?!). He grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on the back. (Oh, never mind. I thought he was going to turn into a romantic and do the 'rose in mouth while dipping the girl down' thing xD )

"Good evening, Miss Higurashi. I am Spectra Phantom." He released her hand.

"No need to call me miss Higurashi. Makes me feel old." Kagome placed her left hand over her heart and said sincerely, "I believe we'll become better friends if we call each other by first names. It happens a lot."

"Of course, Kagome."

Gus glanced at her before taking her hand and shaking it softly. To him, at first glance, she looked delicate. Imagine his surprise when she squeezed his hand and shook it eagerly.

"Kagome, I am Gus Grav. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Um," Mylene walked over to Kagome and held out one of her many CDs. "Will you sign it?" She asked, hating herself for probably looking like a fool. Kagome smiled and took the CD. She opened it and pulled out the lyrics. She pulled out a pen.

"What's your name, miss?"

"M-Mylene."

Kagome nodded and wrote something on the cover before sliding it back in and handing it to her.

"Don't be embarrassed. I get it a lot." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Miss Higurashi," Derek placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sesshomaru-sama needs you at the studio. It's time to make the next CD." He looked at Spectra and Gus. "You two should come too. So you know what to do and what you're up against."

"Yes, that's a good idea! I can get to know you!" Kagome smiled.

()

Me: wasn't so good because I have to go to school in 10 minutes. Hope you liked it!

Kagome: alright. Hope you survive the hell that is your school!

Me: I hope so too. Better glomp some people to make sure I'll have luck. *glomps Ace, then Shun, then Lync, then Spectra and last Gus* I LOVE YU ALL! T-T goodbye, my friends. Hope I survive and don't suffocate in a pile of homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome glanced out the window, humming quietly.

"Do you remember which songs?" James questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Mr Saxobeat, because the night, spice and pina colada boy, right?" Kagome smiled at James. "I remember. She has the other songs, correct?" James nodded.

"What are the starting notes to hold it against me?" James asked. Kagome hummed the first three. "Night Nurse?" The list continued until he went through all the songs, Kagome humming the right tune.

"Don't you worry, James." Kagome turned to Spectra and Gus. "This happens a lot. He worries way too much."

"I'm not surprised. Taisho is a powerful man. I think James just wants to make sure Taisho thinks he's doing his full job." Spectra said. Kagome shrugged.

"Eh, Fluffy-sama's not that vicious. Underneath that cold attitude is a puppy with a big soft spot." Kagome noticed them pulling up to the studio. "Get ready, boys. It's wild out there. Might be double since you guys are here."

"Don't worry about us." Gus said. Kagome raised her brow at them.

"You sure? Alright, then." James got out, followed by Derek and screams rang through the air. Kagome shook her head. "Jeez, there's more?" She got out, then Spectra and then Gus.

"Oh, no way!"

"Best day of my life!"

"Higurashi, Phantom AND Grav all in the same day!"

"What are they doing here?"

"Miss Higurashi!"

"Higurashi, I'm single!"

"KYAA! Higurashi's so kawaii and sekushi!"

Kagome ignored them and rushed inside with her body guards. They shut the door, locking it. Kagome ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

"Again? Really?" She grumbled, referring to the 'I'm single' and 'kawaii and sekushi' thing. "Why don't they understand? I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Because you're inexperienced." Derek teased.

"Shut up." Kagome grumbled.

"Kagome," Kagome turned and noticed Sesshomaru. "Ready?" Kagome nodded.

"Hai, Sesshy-sama." Kagome followed Sesshomaru through to the studio they'd be using. Then, Sesshomaru noticed Spectra and Gus. He glared.

"Tahis'll be interesting." Derek chuckled.

"Taisho-sama," Both males bowed. "We are Kagome Higurashi's new body guards you can count on us." Spectra smiled.

"This Sesshomaru hopes he places his trust well in you." Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru won't be happy if anything happens to his imouto." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Sesshy, stop threatening the poor boys." She scolded.

"Higurashi, dear. You're here!" A tall woman hugged the teenager.

"Yes, Sango. I'm ready." Kagome smiled and went into the recording room.

"First, we're starting with Mr Saxobeat." Sango's disembodied voice said and the music began playing. Sango turned to the two vexos. "Just listen to her sing." She grinned before speaking again. "Remember to use that slightly sultry voice."

"Hai." Kagome nodded.

"Sultry?" Gus blinked. "Why sultry?"

"You'll find out." Sango said as Kagome began to sing. Her voice was heard clearly (especially the words) and Spectra and Gus were stunned. Yes, her singing was brilliant but hearing it right in front of you was outstanding!

"She's really improved in making her voice sound like it's filled with desire. I'm impressed." Sango smiled, leaning on her left leg. "People are surprised at how her songs all sound different. Sometimes she sounds cute, sometimes angry, shy, sad, happy or sexy. She's an amazing singer."

"This Sesshomaru agrees." Sesshomaru nodded.

"That was great!" Sango smiled as the song finished. "Now, because the night." And it went on like this.

"See you next time!" Kagome waved as she walked out. The fans had gone and they were safe. Thank God. Those people were insane. "Ready to go back to mine?"

"I don't think we're supposed to." Gus said. Kagome shook her head.

"Prince Hydron allowed it. It can be pretty lonely at home." Kagome shrugged. "But whatever makes you happy."

"We'll stay." Spectra insisted. Derek smiled.

"You'll give miss Higurashi company. I'm happy you're willing to do this." Derek said. "I'm really going to miss her."

"I'll miss you too, Derek. You as well, James. You're the brothers I never had."

"You have new brothers now." James patted both Vexos on the shoulder. Then, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and pushed him away.

"Dude!"

James burst out laughing.

()

Me: I SURVIVED!HALLELUJAH! Celebrate good times, come on! Celebrate, yeah!

Gus: *rolls eyes* is she always like this?

Kagome:most of the time.

Pom: Why the fuck am I still here?

Me: Pom! Frisbee! *throws frisbee*

Pom: *gets frisbee* I DID! REACH END! SUCCEED!

Me: Here comes another one!

Pom: FFFFFUUUUUU-*knocked out*

Me: oops... ehehe. She'll be fine... *creeps away slowly*


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed.

"I can't sleep..." She muttered, slowly sitting up. Glancing around the room, the teenager stood up and walked out the room to get a glass of water. She headed down the stairs and towards her kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet before turning the tap and collecting the water in the cup. She took a sip, leaning on the counter.

"Hey."

She yelped and fumbled with the glass, gladly not spilling anything. She glanced around.

"H-huh?" Kagome stammered.

"Down here." Kagome stood up straight and looked at the counter to see a bakugan in ball form.

"H-hello... did you need something?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"No, thanks. I just heard a noise and went to investigate." The bakugan replied.

"I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"Vulcan."

"Well, Vulcan," Kagome lifted the small bakugan into her hands gently. "Who do you belong to?"

"He belongs to me." Kagome glanced up and smiled at Gus.

"Hey, Gus. Here." Kagome walked over and gently placed Vulcan on the blue-haired male's shoulder. Gus looked at Vulcan then back at Kagome.

"Thank you, Kagome. What're you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kagome shrugged. "Happens a lot." She glanced out the kitchen window and to the city lights. Not looking back, she spoke again. "Do you like it here? It's not exactly home but it's close to it for me."

"It's alright." Gus replied. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks. Hey, Gus," Kagome looked at his shoulder. "Vulcan's adorable. Just saying."

"Th-thank you." Vulcan stammered. He was never called cute before so he didn't know how to respond. Kagome laughed as the Bakugan looked away in a bashful manner.

"Ahaha! No need to be shy!" Kagome giggled, gently running her finger over the bakugan. Blue eyes watched them from the door.

Spectra smirked as Gus conversed with Kagome.

_"How cute,"_ He thought.

()

Me: sorry! I was curling so much. And in the competition we won the first game. Then we were against a team that contained the boy I like. ._. Yeeah slightly awkward to me but I overheard that he was losing his confidence so I did my best to play badly and let them win. They won the whole competition so I'm happy I did that for him. :) I just hope he won't find out xD I doubt he has fanfiction so that's good.

Pom: What is sport? Can I eat it?

Shibe: no, it has exercise-

Pom: No thanks *walks away*

Me: hehe I like how this fanfic doesn't contain Pom Gets Wifi but they make it entertaining.


	5. Chapter 5

Gus stood at one side of the stage, hidden. Spectra was hidden on the other side. The two watched the performance as fans screamed for Kagome, who continued smiling, singing and dancing.

"She's really good." Gus mumbled. Kagome moved with the music, her dancing graceful and flowing. The song finished and Kagome spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm glad to announce that we've raised over £5000 for charity."

Everyone screamed loudly.

"Have a wonderful night. I love you all!"

The stage went black and Kagome rushed to the side. She sighed and smiled at Gus and Spectra.

"Brilliant, ne?" Kagome clasped her hands together. "This little concert was a great success. Thank you so much for coming with me." She placed a kiss on both of their heads.

"Kagome!" A little boy leaped into her. Kagome quickly caught him.

"Souta! What're you doing here?" She looked at the small boy in surprise.

"Kagome!" A young girl that looked like Souta ran up and hugged her.

"Guys! Did you escape again?"

"..." The twins stayed silent.

"Not again!" Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Mother will be worried sick!"

"No she won't."

"She's too busy looking after the baby!"

"And you two should be there to help her."

The two looked down.

"Harry, c'mere!" Kagome said, speaking to her driver. "Can you take these two home?"

"Of course, miss Higurashi." Harry bowed and led the two kids out. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Second time this week they escaped to find me." She grumbled. Kagome sighed and rubbed her head.

"They were you siblings?"

"Just two of them." Kagome smiled at Spectra. "I have about..." She paused to count them. "About 8?"

"Jeez, that must be stressful."

"No. I'm used to it."

Spectra and Gus glanced at each other in surprise. Kagome looked to her left as she heard footsteps.

"Hold on, guys. I'll be right back." Kagome said and slipped out. She turned to her left and noticed three strangers. She walked over and smiled.

"Hello, lost?"

"No, we wer-" The pink haired boy was cut off when the only girl smiled and spoke.

"Hi, Miss Higurashi!" She grasped the teens hand and shook it quickly. "Wow, I can't believe we're really talking to you!"

"Calm down, Mira." The mint-green haired boy said. The girl, Mira, stopped and sweatdropped.

"S-sorry. I just... I'm such a big fan. I'm Mira. This is Ace and Baron."

"Sup."

"Hey!"

"Oh, I've heard of you! You're part of the resistance!" Kagome smiled.

"Yes, we are. We were just checking up on you to see if anything was wrong." Ace said truthfully.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Kagome tilted her head. Mira placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We heard about your new body guards."

"Oh, yes! Aren't they the greatest?"

"Not really." Baron frowned. Now Kagome was very confused. Mira grabbed her hand and placed something in it.

"Listen, if anything goes wrong or they give you any hassle, contact us, you understand?" Kagome looked down at the small device in her hand curiously.

"But, why-" She looked up but the three were gone. Kagome shook her head. "What was that about?"

()

Me: suuuup! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote/typed it while I was sick. Not the best idea. :P


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome brushed her hair, humming softly. She glanced down at the small device. She still wondered what they meant. Spectra and Gus wouldn't hurt her, right? James and Derek had amazing judgement and Gus and Spectra were really sweet so why would they? Kagome sighed and glanced down at the envelope. Sango had sent her a very small song for her to sing just for her own enjoyment. Kagome opened the envelope and scanned the lyrics. She smiled and began making a tune for it.

"Never know how much I love you," She sung, tying her hair into two long, tight braids. "Never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bare. You give me fever." She hummed the rest, smiling in satisfaction. Then, her smile went away. She stared at the device again, a worried expression on her face.

"You look troubled." Kagome gasped and looked up into the mirror to see Spectra. "Is something the matter?" Spectra walked over behind her.

"No, I was just thinking. It's alright." Kagome tried to reassure him.

"Please, don't lie. It's not a nice trait for you."

"It's... kind of a sore spot." Kagome lied smoothly. Spectra nodded.

"I understand. If there's anything you need or anything you want to talk about, give Gus or I a shout, okay?" Spectra smiled, giving her the security that only a big brother would be able to give her.

"Alright, Spectra. Thank you. Where is Gus, by the way?" Kagome tilted her head curiously. The subterra brawler wasn't with Spectra.

"He just went for a walk to clear his mind." Spectra sat next to her.

"I see..." Kagome murmured. "Did something happen?"

"I think after all those fans of yours screaming their heads off gave him a headache." Kagome winced.

"Sorry." She cringed. Spectra laughed.

"It wasn't your fault." The two just sat there in a comfortable silence. Kagome looked at Spectra from the corner of her eye.

"Spectra, I hope you don't mind me saying, but you're a lot like the older brother I never had. I've always wanted one." Kagome frowned. "I hope I don't sound foolish."

"No, you don't. I don't mind if you want me to be your brother figure." Spectra placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine with me."

()

Me: kagome and Spectra bonded! Yay! Now we know where Spectra stands for Kagome :3


	7. Chapter 7 sorry for the long wait

Kagome rapidly typed on her laptop, sitting on her couch with Gus and Spectra in the kitchen. The two vestal males walked in, Spectra handing her a cup of tea. She nodded her thanks before staring at her email. She had recently received an email from a rather well-known singer asking her to do a music video with him and to create a song. Naturally, Kagome thought it would be fun and was replying to accept the proposition. Kagome sent the email and sipped her tea, humming in thought.

"Great, coming up with a song on such short notice..." She murmured quietly, shaking her head. Spectra and Gus glanced at the rather stressed-looking girl. Before Kagome could type on her laptop once again, Gus removed it from her lap and set it down.

"You're working too hard, you should relax." He stated, making the Asian female look up at him. She frowned and was going to retort when Gus sent her a rather stern look. Sighing in annoyance, Kagome brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fine, but only for today, Gussy." She murmured. Gus grunted slightly in annoyance at the nickname. He hated it, yes, but it was futile to complain about it to Kagome as she found his reactions adorable and continuously called him 'Gussy'. Kagome laughed softly at his slightly uncomfortable expression. "Oh, come on, Gussy! It's a cute nickname!" Spectra chuckled at Kagome's statement.

"I'm still not comfortable with it but you're so persistent." Gus said quietly. Kagome giggled softly.

"Yeah, I am." She replied, agreeing with the blue-haired male.

"Who was the email from?" Spectra asked. Kagome shoved her hands in her pockets, humming in thought.

"It was that singer Kellyn. He wants to do a music video with me and for me to create the song. I know he wants really badly to do rapping in the song but that isn't really my strong point in creating." She informed. Gus and Spectra have heard of this singer before. However, knowing most singers nowadays they would be trying to do a video with Kagome just to be noticed. They hoped Kellyn wouldn't be the same as others.

"Maybe we could help?" Spectra offered. Kagome smiled at the kind gesture, brushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"That sounds great. He also said he wants to base it off on some kind of bootycall and he doesn't want a huge part to do as he's rather not well." Kagome muttered. She sighed as the two boys blushed. A bootycall? Seriously? "Maybe something tropical? Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Are you comfortable with doing a-a... a _bootycall_ song?" Gus questioned. Surely not. Kagome looked at him and sighed.

"It's embarrassing, yes, but sometimes you don't get a choice. Sometimes you can do just plain, innocent songs, then you're forced into a slutty outfit and given very sexual music to sing." She grumbled softly. I might ask Sesshomaru for help, he's good at this without feeling embarrassed. I mean, he has no emotion, except annoyance, really." Kagome laughed, getting up and stretching with a yawn.

"Something tropical is a good idea. Maybe something to do with the beach? Maybe a beach bar?"

"Hmm, have you ever tried Pina Coladas?" Kagome asked, earning confused looks from the two bodyguards. "On Earth they have this drink called a Pina Colada. It's really good. I was there with one of my friends and this guy in a really tight shirt that was unbuttoned gave us Pina Coladas. My friend was gushing so much, it was awkward. Maybe something like that." She said, folding her arms. Kagome sighed. "I'll find out tomorrow with Sesshomaru."

_Timeskip_

Kagome stared at the song sheet she was given by Sesshomaru. She stared blankly at the man.

"You did say a bootycall and to make it at least a little sexual." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome facepalmed but sighed. She guessed this would happen, and Kellyn was waiting for her to confirm the words.

"Fine, I guess. This'll do." Kagome murmured before showing it to Kellyn. He nodded before coughing slightly. Spectra and Gus waited patiently for them to confirm it between each other and try it. Sesshomaru provided the music, created in a matter of half an hour thanks to his skills. Kellyn started speaking in Spanish before Kagome started singing, making Gus and Spectra stare at them.

_Wanna be my party boy, wanna be my special toy,_

_Your arms make me shiver and your body makes me jump for joy_

_Getting far too hot to flirt, I don't think you need a shirt,_

_Shut your mouth and get it on, patience shorter than my skirt_

_(So tell me, do you come here often?)_

_Pina Colada Boy, you make the girls go 'ah'_

_And when the sun goes down you make my world spin round_

_Pina Colada Boy, you make the girls go 'ah'_

_But when the sun's that high, baby I wave bye bye_

"Yeah, I like it. It suits your voice." Kellyn stated to Kagome. Kagome nodded in agreement. "So, Pina Colada Boy it is." Both shook hands.

"Sorry about how sexual it is. I know your sexual preference and all." Kagome murmured. Kellyn laughed and waved his hand about.

"It's fine, it's fine! By the way, your bodyguards are two hunks." Kellyn winked at them. Both males tensed up and shivered, making Kellyn laugh. "I kid, I kid, but they are pretty cute. Let me guess, one of them is yours, correct?"

"Oh, no, I'm single." Kagome shook her head. Kelly gasped dramatically.

"Gurl, you did not just say that. With those two around?! Daaamn, I know I wouldn't control myself!" He exclaimed. Spectra and Gus exited the room, not wanting to hear him say anymore. This made Kagome giggle softly at their reactions as Kellyn acted sassy and perverted.

Gus rubbed his face.

"Never thought she'd sing that kind of song. Never thought that Kellyn would start flirting so abruptly." He muttered. Spectra chuckled and looked at his faithful servant.

"Admit it, you enjoyed hearing her sing it." He teased, making Gus tense up with a bright red face.

"D-did not, Master Spectra!" Gus denied, his face turning fifty shades of red(I just had to xD). The embarrassed vestal coughed to try and regain his composure as Spectra smirked at him in a questioning manner.

Even if he denied it, Gus did enjoy hearing her sing that song, even if it was a rather dirty bootycall.

()

Me: I don't even know why this is here, I guess it's a filler? By the way, the song is Pina Colada Boy by Baby Alice, it's really good.

Kagome: *blushing*

Gus: *blushing*

Spectra: *chuckling while teasing Gus*

Kellyn: dayum, Kagome. Your Bodyguards are hot. Mmh, dat ass, I'd tap them! *drools at perverted fantasies*

Me: Kellyn, please calm you libido. Either that or go screw your boyfriend.

Kellyn: HELL YES *runs off*

Pom: yaoi *follows Kellyn*

Me:... *anime sweatdrop* my dear God, I've created a perverted oc, someone help me.


End file.
